


The Blue Eyed Train Traveler / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [10]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), gaylove - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogging, E-mail, E-mails, M/M, Pictures, Trainlove, Trains, Travels, love in e-mails, malec2019, train, volgging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: 💙👀💙💻🚂





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was one of the richest men in the world after his blog, and vlog went viral. Everyone wanted him to help them plan their trips, which he did for a nice fee. He was on his way to another train ride that he would blog, vlog, and take as many pictures as he could.

~~~

Magnus was looking on the web to find his next destination. After a lifetime of acting and modeling, he wanted to travel some. Magnus is very well off. So Magnus could do just that if he wanted. He came across a Traveler blog called The Blue-Eyed Train Traveler. It had all kind of videos and pictures of different Train rides that they went on with their prices and what not, like where to and schedules. Magnus got more and more intrigued reading the blog, and watching the videos. He even liked the pictures. Magnus looked for the owner's information. When he found it, it also said that they would help to plan the best trip for whoever needed. Then under that, it had their fee would depend on the trip. Magnus tried to found a picture of the owner of the blog, but the funny thing there was no picture of the owner anywhere.  
~~~

Alec was checking his blog when an e-mail popped up. He looked at it and read the name on the e-mail.

"Magnus Bane. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Alec googled the name and was very surprised to see who it was. Alec couldn't believe that the famous Magnus Bane was e-mailing him. Alec went back to the e-mail and opened it.

~~~

Magnus was also trying to get away from a bad break up. Magnus looked at the blog one more time and decided to e-mail the owner to ask for their help.

{My name is Magnus Bane. I came across your blog, and it looks fascinating. Will you, please help me find the right trip for me?}

~~~

Alec read the e-mail and sent one back.

{My name is Alexander, and I would love to help plan your trip. I have a few questions that you need to answer honestly for me so I can help you find the best experience.} 

Alec waited for Mr.Bane to e-mail him back, but after a few minutes, Alec decided he should head to dinner with his family. While Alec was resting after eating and listening to his family talks to each other, he received an e-mail. He opened it on his phone.

~~~

After Magnus send his e-mail, he made him something to eat. When he was done with his dinner, he put a movie on while laying on the sofa waiting to hear back from the blog-man.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was almost asleep when his laptop dinged with an e-mail popping up. The blog-man wrote back finally. Magnus read it. 

"Questions?" Magnus asked out loud.

Magnus sent an e-mail back.

{Okay, I will try.}

~~~

Alec smiled to himself. 

{It won't be too bad, and if it's also personal, you can say so, and I won't ask again.

1)Will you have someone with you or just you by yourself?  
2) Do you like warm or cold temperatures?  
3) Do you wish to have your own room or a roommate?  
4)How social do you want to be?

Okay, this will help to start the search for your new train trip.

Alexander,}

~~~

Magnus was getting ready for bed when his laptop dinged again. Magnus ran to his laptop and opened the e-mail. Magnus read the e-mail, and for some reason, he felt flirty.

{1) It will be just me. Why would you like to join me?  
2) Cold temperatures, that way if you do join me we could keep each other warm.  
3) My own room, but you are welcome to be my roommate.  
4) Out of 1-10 about a 3 or 4, but I'm willing to be a ten if you join me...

Magnus smiled to himself and hit the send button. Then he closed his laptop for the night and went to bed.

~~~

Alec was in bed reading when his laptop dinged with some e-mails and what not notifications. He opened Mr.Bane's e-mail to him while he was drinking water. He almost choked on the water as he was reading the e-mail. His eyes were as big as saucers looking at the answers. Alec didn't know what to say or do. So he sent back one last e-mail for the night before going to bed.

~~~

After Magnus had something to eat, and two cups of hot steaming coffee, he opened his laptop to work and check e-mails. He saw that the blog-man wrote him back. Magnus hoped for some fun, but when he opened the e-mail, it was like he did no flirting at all.

{Thank you, Mr.Bane. I will have something for you soon.

Alexander,}

Magnus wondered if he should write back or wait to hear back from the blog-man.

~~~

Alec woke to his sister, yelling for him to get up.

"W..what's going on?"

"Alec, it's morning, time to wake up and smell the coffee beans."

"Izzy, get out," Alec said as he sat up and looked at his laptop.

Alec had mixed feelings about Mr.Bane's last e-mail. He would love to meet Mr.Bane, but it wouldn't be right or very professional. But at the same time, Alec hoped that Mr.Bane wrote him back. He checked his e-mails, but nothing from Mr.Bane. Alec shook his head like he couldn't believe himself for wanting another e-mail from Mr.Bane. Alec got up and went to take a shower.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec knew what Magnus looked like, but Magnus had no idea what Alec looked like yet. Alec like being unknown to people. He talked to his family and friends about not posting pictures of him. They didn't like it but did as he asked. When people would see his crystal blue eyes, they would go nutz. And he couldn't stand it after Alec got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Alec looked in the mirror and decided to do something he has never done before. When he, was done, he got dressed for the day. After Alec ate, he took his coffee into the office to work. Alec checked his e-mails. Alec saw that he got an e-mail from Mr.Bane. He opened it and read it.

~~~

Magnus was on his 5th cup of coffee. He decided to e-mail Alexander back.

M:{ Alexander,  
I wanted to apologize for my last e-mail. I won't do it again. Mr.Bane, }

After sending the e-mail to Alec, Magnus went on to do other work.

~~~

Alec sent Magnus an e-mail back.

A:{ Mr.Bane,  
There is no need to apologize. Everything is fine. I have been working on your trip. I have some information for you that I will send in a file with this e-mail. I'll have more soon. Alexander, }

Alec made the file and attached it to the e-mail and sent it off.

"Oh god, what did I just do?*?*?*?"

~~~

Magnus saw an e-mail from Alexander popped up on his phone while he was at lunch with a friend. When his friend stepped away for a few minutes, he opened the e-mail. Magnus read it, but it was two files and not just one. He opened the one called Alexander. There were a note and another file, Magnus read the letter. 

A:{ Mr.Bane,  
I usually don't do this type of thing. So please, don't share anywhere, please. Alexander, }

Then he opened the file. Magnus smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alexander."

Alec sent Magnus a few pictures of himself. Some out and about, some just at home or from his office. But there were a few that were taken in his bathroom after a shower maybe. He was still wet, and the water was still running down his body. Magnus was a lot turned on by the pictures. But in all the images you couldn't see his face. Magnus bit his bottom lip.

"But that body, wow!*!*!*!"

"What Magnus?" Magnus' friend asked.

"Oh, sorry, nothing."

~~~

Alec couldn't believe what he has done. He never did things like that. But Magnus made his body reacted when he would get e-mails from him or see pictures on the net of him. It was only right for Magnus to have the same feelings from his photographs. Alec tried to push all that to the back of his mind so he could work some. When an e-mail popped up from Mr.Bane, Alec opened it and read it, and there was a video sent with it.

M:{ Alexander,  
Please, I'm trusting you like you are trusting me. Please don't post anywhere, and enjoy! Mr.Bane, }

Alec played the video, and his eyes went wide opened. He didn't want to stop the video and didn't...

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	4. The video:

Alec couldn't believe what he was watching, but couldn't take his eyes away from the video. He wished he was with Magnus without the video camera. Magnus was in the tub filled with bubbles with rose petals on top. He also had lit candles around the tub and a glass of wine. Alec could hear romantic music playing in the background. Magnus took a drink of his wine and laid back in the tub. After Magnus put his glass away, he closed his eyes and started to relax. Alec watched as Magnus moved his hand down his body, and it disappeared under the bubbles. Magnus started moving his hand under the water.

Alec knew what Magnus was doing. Alec began breathing hard. Magnus opened his mouth and started moaning. Alec could feel himself needing to do what Magnus was doing. Alec laid back in his chair and pushed his hand into his pants. Alec started moving his hand over himself as he watched Magnus some more. Magnus was moaning loudly now. Magnus began to move faster, so did Alec. Alec wanted to cum at the same time as Magnus did. Both of them were moaning in pleasure. Alec looked back at the video, and it looked like Magnus was looking right at him. Which scared him, and finished him at the same time. It hit him so fast as he moaned out so did Magnus. They both sat a moment. Then Alec heard the water and looked back at the video. Magnus had his wine in one hand and a little remote in the other. Magnus smiled with the sexiest smile Alec has ever seen. Then Magnus pushed a button on the remote, and he was gone. Alec sat there, looking at a black screen for a moment.

"Wow,!*!*!" 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be 1 or 2 more ch's. before the end. BlueV,

Alec was in shock, and he sat there another few minutes. Then he headed to the bathroom. Alec needed a shower to relax and get ready for bed. While he was in the shower, his mind went back to the video. Alec started moving over himself. He started moaning out Magnus' name over and over as he played Magnus' video in his head. When Alec let go, Alec laid against the shower wall, and let the water wash the evidence away of what just happened. After Alec's shower, he put on his nightclothes and back his office to get his laptop to take back to his room. Laying on his desk was a note.

{So that's what it sounds like when you're in the shower. Maybe you should have some wine and romantic music with yourself next time.}

Alec's eyes almost pop out of his face.

"JACE," Alec yelled out...

All he heard was laughing. Alec just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

~~~

Magnus waited to hear back from Alec, but nothing. A week went by, and he still didn't hear anything. There was a knock at his door; it was a messenger with a big envelope for him. He went into his office and opened the package. It was his trip information and a blue envelope from Alec. 

A}: Magnus,  
I would like to meet you. So, if you would like to meet me, please accept this gift from me. I hope to see you there.

Alexander,  
Your blog-man

"Wow,!*!*!"

Alec got to the train and went to his room. Alec unpacked and got settled in for his stay. He tried to ready himself for Mr.Bane to come or not to come. He started getting horrible anxiety. 

"Would Magnus do that to me? Not come?" Alec asked himself. 

Alec needed to work. He needed to get Magnus off his mind for a while. He got his camera and left his room to walk the train and take pictures for his blog.

Two days later Magnus was packed but was not sure if he was going. Finally, he made up his mind to go, and if it didn't work out, he would still have a free trip. 

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78   
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/   
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	6. The End for now...

Alec was sitting at a table in the dining room of the train when he finally saw Magnus being taking to a table. Alec waited until Magnus ordered and got a drink. Then Alec walked over to Magnus' table.

"Mr.Bane."

Magnus looked up to Alec.

"Alexander?"

Alec smiled.

"Yes."

Magnus smiled back at Alec.

"Nice to meet you."

The end for now...

Pt2 is coming at a later time...

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/ 

Sorry, but I need to be done with this story at this time. I hope you all understand. BlueV,


End file.
